Garbage Monster
Garbage Monster '(ゴミモンスター, ''Gomimonsutā) (a.k.a. '''Garb by Hetzer) is a sentient trash kaiju and a former Viledrode general. He is a RP Character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Garbage Monster started off as a very unintelligent but powerful brute that loved to boast and destroy things. He liked to make explosions and was prone to forgetting objectives. Despite his initial low intellect, he did know how to create explosives precisely and at least knew how to do his job. Later on, he learned from his mistakes, gained some more intelligence and also became less impulsive then he used to be. He wanted to be a better fighter so he decided to improve on his fighting skills and strategy. Needless to say though, his new methods didn't always work. He was very loyal to Emperor Tazarus, often coming alongside with him on missions. However, he did not trust Inconnu nor did he approve of his actions. After getting banished from the Viledrodes, Garbage Monster has become more resentful, cynical and bitter, as well as being much more savage and wild in his behaviour. History ''Backstory'' Garbage Monster born in space when a huge mass of space garbage and debris miraculously fused together to create him. Garbage Monster stayed floating in space for a while, slowly making his way to Earth. About two weeks later, Garbage Monster finally appeared on Earth and began to wreck havoc on a Japanese city. Mr. Crown was quick to notice this however and informed the Sweet Angels of the attack. They quickly arrived to the scene piloting the Giant Slalom and duked it out with Garbage Monster for a while, up until Sister B joined on in the madness, piloting the newly rebuilt Itazuran. In order to defeat the Sweet Angels and Giant Slalom, Garbage Monster lied to Sister B that they commented on her not be pretty, angering Sister B. Through their combined forces, Garbage Monster and Itazuran II manage to take down and destroy Giant Slalom. However, the Sweet Angels had one last resort to use: their ultimate weapon Kashima C. Kashima C then battled Garbage Monster and Itazuran II, even using her musical powers to make Garbage Monster and Itazuran II break into dance. Eventually, Itazuran II was destroyed, leaving only Garbage Monster left to combat Kashima C. Garbage Monster fought against Kashima C valiantly, using all his might and power to defeat the Sweet Angels, but they fought back hard. Garbage Monster finally defeated when Kashima C used her devastating "Sweetheart's Bash" move, which sent Garbage Monster instantly flying back into space, seemingly getting rid of him for good. He then drifted aways in space for a long time up until he soon landed on a planet and eventually met up with the Viledrodes and became one of their monsters. ''The Viledrodes'' ''Debut: A Big Piece of Garbage'' Garbage Monster was created by the Viledrodes dumping their "space trash" on to a random nearby city. Little did everybody know, this was actually the Viledrodes way of introducing Garbage Monster. After proclaiming that he was alive, he got to work quickly by destroying the city. After that he moved on and focused (or at least tried to) on his mission. Emperor Tazarus then assigned him to fight against Heisei Gamera in a random city where Okami M.U.T.O. and Bloodvolk also just happened to be at. He fought valiantly, but eventually retreated, not wanting to be destroyed by Heisei Gamera. ''Gildefrum One of Garbage Monster's most important fights was when he encountered Gildefrum and the Ultramen. Continuing his rampage from his first attack and his fight with Heisei Gamera (before it got interrupted) Garbage Monster blew up some buildings with his explosives and covered some parts of the ground with his Debris Spit. However Garbage Monster then came across a nearby Gaira and Gildefrum, who were fighting each other. Garbage Monster at first just watched the two carry on with their fight and continued on with his assault, but then noticed Gildefrum acting strange. Poking fun of Gildefrum's many voices, Gildefrum then went berserk and utterly thrashed Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster fought back of course by blasting at Gildefrum his Debris Spit and missiles, but it was no effect in Gildefrum, who was so broken at this point none of it mattered. Then Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Belial showed up combat against Gildefrum. At first it seemed Garbage Monster was in the clear....up until Ultraman Ace noticed Garbage Monster and fired his beam at him. Garbage Monster once again shot his missiles at Ultraman Ace, but he was wise enough to evade the missiles by leaping out of the way. As Gildefrum grew more beserk and unstable, the Ultramen and Gaira turned the focus towards stopping him and contained Garbage Monster in some bubble made of psychic energy that flew up in the air, but later ran out of energy, so it popped, freeing Garbage Monster and sending him crashing down to the ground. After Gildefrum's destruction, Garbage Monster ran away retreating, defeated. ''Kunin's Arrival Garbage Monster appeared to gang up on Rozan with the two Skeleto-Men. After menacing her and taunting Rozan a few times, he then charged into battle against Rozan, hitting her with his new weapon "The Trash Blade". However his duel with Rozan was short-lived as Kunin had finally arrived onto Earth soil. Rozan managed to escape the Skeleto-Men's graspe and then went to Kunin for protection. Garbage Monster and the Skeleto-Men attempted to fight Kunin, but they blasted away from Kunin's Atomic Breath, chasing them away. Not wanting to continue the fight Garbage Monster fled along with the two Skeleto-Men. ''Assault on New Zealand'' Garbage Monster was later assigned to lead an attack with four mechs given to the Viledrodes by the Knights of Zun, known as Mechagiras, Crazygon, Narse and Sevengar; their goal was to takeover New Zealand. Halfway through the Viledrode attack however, the four mechs collapsed as they were not very strong mechs. Hitodah was later assigned to help continue the attack. Though it didn't go as planned, the mission was a success. Garbage Monster himself was eventually beamed back inside Emperor Tazarus's ship. He wouldn't appear again for a while later. ''Defending Geboras'' Garbage Monster and Hangyolas were sent by Emperor Tazarus to protect Geboras from getting attacked by BirthGoji so they had to fight him off for a period of time. Garbage Monster claimed that he was no longer as stupid or as moronic as he used to be and is now a much more improved and better fighter. Though they were initially fighting off against BirthGoji well at first, they were eventually defeated and retreated away from an enraged BirthGoji. Garbage Monster said though that it was fun to be on the battlefield again after being away from it so long. ''Garbage Monster and Gamoni vs. IguanaGoji'' He, the Skeleto-Men and Gamoni traveled to Maine for a scouting mission. There he briefly got into a fight with the Shocker possessed IguanaGoji and found the fake Jiger's horn. He kept the horn as a souvenir and fled with Gamoni afterwards. ''Australia Ambush'' When one of The Kaijumancer kaiju had attacked Viledrode territory on the conquered lands of Northeast Australia, Garbage Monster, Gokidon, Hangyolas (and later Cyber-Zilla) were sent to take care of The Kaijumancer's Upgraded FinalGigan. He fought off against The Upgraded Final Gigan alright until Inferno Desghidorah showed up and started to fight him. He was kicked around a lot. Out of the four kaiju sent he endured for the longest. At the end of the violent battle, he left the area. Garbage Monster, Hetzer and Heart Eater went to attack California, but were chased off/defeated by BirthGoji, Jay and Kyodai. ''Target: Raban'' Garbage Monster was assigned by Emperor Tazarus to go after and hunt down the mutant monster known as Raban. For this, he brought along the Lizard Slayers. Garbage Monster and the Lizard Slayers then caught up with Raban and attakced him, but Raban was then saved by IguanaGoji and Gfantis, who fought off the Lizard Slayers and beat up Garbage Monster. Soon, Raban escaped and the Lizard Slayers were badly damaged, forcing Garbage Monster and the Lizard Slayers to retreat. ''Meeting Inconnu- The Mysterious Jiran'' During the Tachyons invasion, a new monster for the Viledrodes known as "Inconnu" arrived to Emperor Tazarus and asked to help out, as he was an expert tactician and would definitely improve on the effiency for the Viledrodes. Emperor Tazarus accepted Inconnu, but Garbage Monster did not take a welcome to him, feeling that there was something "off" about him. ''Shanghai Slaughter'' ''Assault on Indonesia'' In order to impress his boss Emperor Tazarus, Garbage Monster would then order an assault to attack Indonesia for the Viledrodes. There he gathered up Hetzer, Chameleon, Cyber-Zilla, the Lizard Slayers, the newly rebuilt Itazuran and the Viledrodes and Metadrodes in what he called a "perfect attack". However this was proven wrong, as the STADPA had expected the Viledrodes to come and were heavily armed. Ultraman Noa and BirthGoji then showed up to stop the Viledrode attack, only making matters worse. Garbage Monster tried to keep the attack going and tried to fight back Ultraman Noa, but his attempts were in vain. Ultraman Noa then defeated Garbage Monster and flung him all the way to New Papua. The Viledrodes had lost on their assault on Indonesia, much to Garbage Monster's disappointment. ''Assault on Malaysia- Downfall'' Garbage Monster attempted to get back in Emperor Tazarus's good graces and launched an invasion on Malaysia. Before he went, Inconnu gave him a Plasmacaster Gauntlet which he said would have helped him battle. Garbage Monster was skeptical at first, but then accepted the weapon as he badly wanted the mission to go smoothly. He took Itazuran, Kongzilla, Builgamo, Sevengar, Crazygon, Mechagiras, the Lizard Slayers and the Viledrodes along with him on his attack on Malaysia, but they were ambushed by STADPA and it's mechas. Things were going bad enough already, but then Iron Kaiser and Giant Slalom showed up to fight Garbage Monster as well; defeating him. After the failure of the attack on Malaysia, Garbage Monster was beamed up back in Emperor Tazarus's ship. Garbage Monster explained that Inconnu had set him up, giving him a dud weapon however Inconnu showed that the Plasmacaster Guantlet could work (in actuality, Inconnu had rigged the weapon to not work during the fight). Inconnu convinced Emperor Tazarus to kick Garbage Monster out of the Viledrodes and did so; banishing Garbage Monster. After landing in the seas, Garbage Monster swam to shore and swore that he would get revenge on STADPA. ''Nagoya Rampage'' Two weeks later, Garbage Monster rampaged through the city of Nagoya, where he had caused major damage to many buildings and almost flooded the place with garbage. He was then however, stopped by the combined forces of Edzilla, LV! Baragon and Kashima C, the latter of whom managed to defeat him the most. After the fight, Garbage Monster was then tied up to a rocket and was launched into outer space where he could never harm anyone again. ''Garbage Monster In Space'' Garbage Monster nowadays drifts in the deep, dark places of space, occasionally appearing from time to time. ''Garbage Monster's Log (1) Upon the first week of being in space, Garbage Monster got bored of just floating around, so he decided to pass the time by counting all of the stars he saw. His countdown was brief though, as soon a meteor shower came by and a ton of meteors hit him, though he survived. After the meteor shower ended, he went back to counting stars. ''Garbage Monster's Log (2) One time he met up with SquidMask in his spaceship, but couldn't come along with because he couldn't join in. ''Garbage Monster's Log (3) After floating by some stars, a massive spaceship belonging to the Vortaak-Nexos flew by him, causing Garbage Monster to fly around faster and to spin around uncontrollably across the stars. This was only temporary though, and Garbage Monster then soon went back to drifting peacefully. ''Garbage Monster's Log (4) Another time, a big spacial mammalian kaiju flew by him, but it when by so fast it was all a blur to him. ''Garbage Monster's Log (5) As Garbage Monster drifted around some more into space, he encountered flying caged TripGoji who was flying by. Garbage Monster didn't seem to notice though and continued to drift aways. ''Garbage Monster's Log (6) Most recently, he finally tore off the old rocket that was attached to his back. After succeeding in removing said rocket, he then pondered what he would do next, as he was still drifting in space. ''Garbage Monster's Log (7) Garbage Monster in his briefest appearance when he accidentally hit the Decepticon's spaceship as they were heading for Earth. He told them to watch it next time, but they didn't notice. ''TripGoji in Heck ''Prologue After drifting alone in space for a while longer, a caged TripGoji then met up with him once more, this time though Garbage Monster noticed. Garbage Monster did not take TripGoji to well and found him highly annoying and insufferable. No longer wanting to put up with TripGoji, Garbage Monster then fought TripGoji, and tore him out of his cage, freeing TripGoji but also causing TripGoji to fight him off. As Garbage Monster and TripGoji fought in space for a while, they soon then approached a nearby alien planet and then crash-landed there. ''Pt. 1: Welcome to Heck While TripGoji looked around a little more, Garbage Monster then picked himself back up from the crash-landing and then began to chase after TripGoji, stating that he wasn't finished with him. While chasing the Godzillan, Garbage Monster also ran along into Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, whom he got into an argument with both of them, because they wanted to steal-fight his fight with TripGoji. While they were arguing, TripGoji managed to escape and left them a letter stating that all three were a bunch of fools. This angered Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan, and the three space monsters then chased after TripGoji, though once again Garbage Monster had to chase TripGoji on foot. After TripGoji had managed to temporarily to defeat Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, Garbage Monster returned to fight TripGoji and beat him up hard, even grabbing him by the tail and bashing him against a rock. Right as Garbage Monster was about to fight TripGoji some more though, he and the other two space monsters were then intervened by an angry horde of Narutons coming their way, forcing Garbage Monster to retreat with Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan. ''Pt. 4: Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1'' Sometime later, Garbage Monster (along with Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan) stopped at a resting place to stop for a while and take a break. A rock was then thrown at Garbage Monster's head. As the rock fell down on the ground, Jazz Gigan went out to grab it, but had difficulty doing so due to his hook hands. The Blues Megalon went over to retrieve the rock, but also had difficulty to reach it as well due to his drills hands. Garbage Monster then went over to retrieve the rock himself (because he actually had hands). As Garbage Monster was about to pick up the rock, the rock exploded, revealing a figure known as "Guard Master". Garbage Monster spoke Guard Master and questioned him as to why he came there. Guard Master answered him that he had came to them to help stop the threat of Manto and Inconnu. Remembering Inconnu, Garbage Monster got enraged, remembering that he was responsible for his downfall. After some more talking, Garbage Monster agreed to have Guard Master align with them, but first had to release Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan from their trap. Guard Master then freed the two with ease. With that, Garbage Monster, Guard Master, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan took off Later on, Garbage Monster and his gang met up with Kunin's group at the "Graveyard". Garbage Monster ordered out an attack against Kunin. Garbage Monster attacked Kunin, Guard Master fought HyperKeizer, Jazz Gigan battled TripGoji and Blues Megalon dueled against Biker Jet Jaguar. The fight went on for a little longer, with Garbage Monster swinging Kunin by his tail, but the fight was put to a halt when Guard Master pointed out that they both had the same goal, which was to stop Manto and Inconnu. While it was uneasy, Garbage Monster and Kunin both decided to put aside their differences and form a truce. Soon Gamoni also joined their truce. As the horde of Narutons approached, Garbage Monster came along with Kunin and Gamoni to go reawaken Majin Tuol while the others would stay behind and back them up. Garbage Monster scoured the area, but came across a giant strange humanoid statue. Garbage Monster continued to search along with Kunin and Gamoni, but then a loud noise could then be heard emitting from the statue....the colossal statue came to life. Shocked, Garbage Monster charged at the Living Sunerian Statue along with Kunin and Gamoni. ''Pt. 5: Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2'' Garbage Monster (along with Kunin and Gamoni) then fired all of their beams at the Living Sunerian Statue, but it was no use, as the Living Sunerian Statue was heavily armored and resistant to their attacks. The Living Sunerian Statue then fire it's eye beams at Garbage Monster, Kunin and Gamoni, which they dodged and got of the way from. The Living Sunerian Statue then made it's way to the battlefield, causing even more mass mayhem. As the intense battle against the giant statue grew on, it seemed all hope was lost. Kunin and Gamoni were trying to think of a way to get rid of the giant statue, as even bombarding it with bombs didn't seem to work either. Garbage Monster stayed silent to himself and thought to himself; thinking on how to end this all. Garbage Monster decided that he didn't care if he was going to stomped on or get killed by the Living Sunerian Statue anymore, as he thought everybody else had more to live for than him. Garbage Monster than ran up to fight the Living Sunerian Statue. He climbed up the giant statue and began to wail at it over and over again. Angered, the Living Sunerian Statue grabbed Garbage Monster off of it's back and then threw Garbage Monster across the battlefield. As Garbage Monster yelled as he was flying, the Living Sunerian Staute laughed as he landed down in a space garbage pit. Garbage Monster then fell down in the space garbage pit, creating a big explosion that could be seen for miles. Enraged by what the Living Sunerian Statue had done, Kunin charged at the Living Sunerian Statue and attacked it. After the end of the battle and the destruction of the Living Sunerian Statue, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan flew off to find Garbage Monster, as they believed he was still alive out there. ''Showdown! The Armored Monster vs. The Trash Warrior'' About a week later after that ordeal, Garbage Monster finally rose up from the space garbage pit and climbed up to the top, finally emerging onto dry land. Garbage Monster talked to himself for a little while making his way down, questioning how long he was down there and what he might have missed. Since Garbage Monster had sent about a week in the space garbage pit, he noticeably had gotten some new enhancements while in there. Garbage Monster then made his way down the mountain and walked through a desert-area. While trekking through, he found his way into the battlefield from earlier and spotted the remains of the destroyed Living Sunerain Statue. Garbage Monster then kicked at the remnant pieces, call it a worthless piece of slag. As Garbage Monster continued to walk through, he heard Jazz Gigan's scream. Recognizing the screech, Garbage Monster then went towards the location of the scream, to find out what exactly was going on. Meanwhile at the fight, Denomon beat up Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon with relative ease, kicking them around, bashing them with his club and setting them on fire with his flames. As Pea-san tried to escape the ordeal, Denomon slammed his club against Pea-san, sending Pea-san flying away from the battlefield and knocking him out unconscious. Denomon then went back to beating Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon, laughing hysterically. The Narutons cheered on Denomon, chanting him to finish the two monsters off. Denomon then raised up his club, preparing to strike down the downed kaiju, but something then blasted Denomon with dirt. The Naruton crowd went silent. Denomon looked around to faced who shot him. Denomon was then hit by two more blasts if dirt, angering him. Denomon then turned around and then found his opponent: Garbage Monster. Denomon then went in and fought against Garbage Monster instead. Denomon and Garbage Monster's duel began. Garbage Monster swung his wrist blades at Denomon, with Denomon ramming his spiky club at Garbage Monster. Garbage Monster blocked the attack with his wrist blades. Denomon then fired a powerful stream of fire at Garbage Monster, hitting Garbage Monster. Then Garbage Monster fired Debris Spit at Denomon, then another, then another and another; Denomon deflected the dirt blasts with his club. Garbage Monster said he was merely getting warmed up. With that; Garbage Monster's eyes then glowed in bright red and then fired a powerful stream of dirt from his mouth at Denomon, hitting Denomon with full force. Denomon was then sent backwards, hitting the ground hard. Garbage Monster then leaped up and slashed at Denomon with his wrist blades. Denomon retaliated by firing a powerful stream of fire from his helmet at Garbage Monster, causing Garbage Monster to be propelled off of him. Garbage Monster slashed at Denomon some more, but to no effect, Denomon's mighty armor protected him. Denomon bashed Garbage Monster i the head several times now with his club, sending Garbage Monster back further. Denomon then closed in to finish off Garbage Monster. However Garbage Monster thought of an idea. As Denomon raised his spiky club and was about to strike Garbage Monster, Garbage Monster then immediately leaped up and sliced at Denomon's armor hinge, causing Denomon's armor (except his helmet) to all fall off and break; revealing that Denomon was a skeleton monster. Denomon then leaped up at Garbage Monster, still trying to kill Garbage Monster, flailing his club around at him. Garbage Monster then flicked his wrist blades at Denomon's helmet, getting rid of his helmet as well. In blind fury, Denomon began to slash at Garbage Monster some more with his spiky club at high speeds. The fight came to a close when Garbage Monster sliced at Denomon's waist, slicing Denomon in two, defeating Denomon. Denomon's remains then set on fire briefly and then sunk back into the ground, sinking back where once he came. With Denomon defeated and Garbage Monster victorious, all of the Narutons then retreated and Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan we're spared. Garbage Monster then took off, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan following along. He had enough for one day he felt. However, he mentioned to Blues Megalon that now that he could fly, he had some plans. Particularly, he said he had some unfinished business to take care of at Earth. Powers/Abilities * Debris Spit: Garbage Monster can fire Debris Spit from his mouth at high-speed. * Strength: Garbage Monster does not have many abilities, so he mainly relies on his physical attributes. * Debris Stream: '''Garbage Monster can fire out a stream of a more powerful version of his Debris Spit into a more beam-like blast of dirt and debris. * '''Flight: '''Garbage Monster can fly at Mach 4. * '''Wrist Blades: '''Garbage Monster can use two long, sharp and jagged blades from his wrists and can use them as slashing melee weapons. * '''Garbage Manipulation: Garbage Monster has control over garbage and can manipulate many types of garbage also. Weapons * The Trash Blade: Garbage Monster's own personal sword. It resembles a buster sword. This weapon was discarded during the assault on Malaysia. * Missile Launchers: Garbage Monster can fire missiles from his fingers (and his back). This weapon was discarded during the assault on Malaysia. * Explosives: Garbage Monster can cough up explosives and use them as his own personal weapons. Quotes Trivia *Garbage Monster was the first monster the Viledrodes sent. *He was also originally the first Viledrode general. Hetzer was the second and Heart Eater the third. *Garbage Monster used to be the unofficial leader of Emperor Tazarus's monsters until Hetzer took his place as Emperor Tazarus's right hand man. *Jay and Kashima C are his unofficial main enemies. *Garbage Monster's current theme is "Axel F" by Harold Faltermeyer. *He is the only Viledrode monster who did not trust Inconnu (which led to Inconnu getting him fired). *Original concept art of Garbage Monster shows that he originally looked a little different. Though he turned out looking mostly the same, the biggest changes from his design shows that he was originally going to have smaller eyes, a golden horn, and more fierce looking. Lastly, he also has a few small garbage ornaments on him that didn't turn out in the actual show (such as the small trash bin on his right knee). Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral